


Jumpscare

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [7]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, let Myers be a dad challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 7- JumpscareShip: Michael Myers x Michael Melbourne





	Jumpscare

“Hey.” Michael smiles watching as his ten year old daughter gets into the back seat, her backpack thrown in haphazardly as she buckles up. “How was school?”

“It was okay.” She shrugs settling in, watching her dad watch her through the cars mirror. Mallory lets her eyes drop down as she plays with the edge of her sleeves as she tries to think if there’s anything important enough to mention to her father. 

“We’re having a Halloween Party on Friday.”    
  
“Really?”    
  
Michael starts to car, beginning the drive home.

“Guess that means we have to get you a costume.”   
  
“I guess.” 

His smile is subtle, but it’s there. He loves his daughter. She’s different from other kids, but the way she’s different, it’s like him. That’s why his friend had recommended Michael adopt her, if anyone knew what Mallory needed it would be him. 

“Oh!” The exclamation comes suddenly, but with no actual expression from the young girl. 

“Yeah Mallory?”

“There was a man today.” 

“A man?”   
  
“Yeah, at school. There was a man. I saw him at recess he stared back at me from the other end of the chain link fence.” 

A man.

Michael grips the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. Was it really a man or was it something more?

“Did you tell the teachers?”

“Should I have?”

“Next time you see a stranger, please tell the teachers, and don’t talk to them.”

Mallory scoffs suddenly, as if she somehow knows better than Michael. 

“I didn’t talk to him Dad!”

The use of the word dad makes Michael smiles, despite the situation. 

“I’m not an idiot! Besides...He was wearing a funny mask. I don’t think he could talk with it anyway.” She continues to huff, crossing her arms, and looking out the window, angry that her father would think she was stupid enough to talk to a stranger. Stranger Danger! She knows that. 

Mallory doesn’t notice the way her father seems to relax, tightened grip lightening up. 

A mask. Michael is perhaps the only person in all of Illinois who would hear that and be relieved. But all of Illinois hasn’t also been secretly rendezvousing with the masked serial killer.

Still, although it’s troubling, he doesn’t understand why Michael would be checking in on Mallory at school, it’s a lot less troubling than what he thought. 

He trusts his boyfriend (?) more than the evil spirit he thought Mallory might have been talking about. 

Michael parks the car in the driveway. They live across the street from the famous Myers house, part of how Michael had met Michael to begin with. He opens the back door to grab Mallory’s bag and notices the way her eyes stare at the ‘abandoned’ home across the street. 

Michael looks to see if there’s anything there, if  _ Michael  _ is there watching them, but he doesn’t see anything. Nothing but the dilapidated house itself. 

He puts a hand on Mallory’s shoulder leading her into the house. 

“I’m tired,” Mallory says looking up at Michael. “Can I go nap before I do homework?”

“Snack fist. Then nap.” 

  
She pouts, but sits on the couch as Michael drops her bag to the floor unceremoniously and heads to the kitchen. 

He opens the fridge peering inside.    
  
“Do you want an apple?”    
  
“Sure.”

He closes the fridge door only to jump at the sudden legs in his field of vision. “Shit-” 

At least he didn’t bump his head on the fridge.    
  
“Michael. Perfect. We gotta talk.” He casually walks past the other man, who lets him, to bring the fruit to Mallory. 

“Go eat your snack upstairs and take a nap. Okay?” Michael is blocking the kitchen, keeping the masked Michael from Mallory’s view. 

And once she’s up the stairs he turns to his guest, still standing in the kitchen where Michael had left him. 

“Now why were you checking up on my daughter?” 


End file.
